Hogwart's songs
by InfinitiPotter
Summary: Voici quelques délires que je tenais à partager avec vous. A prendre sur le ton de l'HUMOUR et en musique s'il vous plait ! Les chansons sont traduites en francais et anglais. Here's some funny stories that i wanted to share with you. Take it with HUMOR and music ! Enjoy :D Songs are translated in french and english.
1. Chapter 1

I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
annoyed by all your insults and all your spades  
So I sat quietly, agreed politely  
I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
I let you push me past the corridors  
I studied anything, good marks in everything

You push me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Already brushing my wild hair  
You hear my voice, you see my eyes  
As if the flames dancing in them  
You push me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
You see it all, You see me now

I got the eye of the griffin, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am Hermione and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than the lion  
'Cause I am Hermione and you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar

Now I'm flying like an hippogriff  
Like the one your father wanted to kill  
I went from zero, to my own hero

You push me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Already brushing my wild hair  
You hear my voice, you see my eyes  
As if the flames dancing in them  
You push me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see me now 

I got the eye of the griffin, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am Hermione and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than the lion  
'Cause I am Hermione and you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar...

Ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar

I got the eye of the griffin, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am Hermione and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than the lion  
'Cause I am Hermione and you're gonna hear me roar  
you're gonna hear me roaaar.


	2. Chapter 2

Et voici le second chapitre de mes petits délires... Amusez-vous bien je me tellement amusée à l'écrire ! :D

And here's the second chapter of my raves... Enjoy like I did :D

* * *

**"Pure Blood"**

_**You've never seen a snake tattoo in the flesh**_

_Tu n'as jamais un tatouage de serpent sur de la chair_

_**I got my own yesterday kind of painful**_

_J'ai eu le mien hier, ça fait un peu mal_

_**And I'm not proud of all my acts,**_

_Et je ne suis pas fier de mes actes,_

_**In a no-sens war, no choice to do at all**_

_Dans une guerre qui n'a pas de sens, aucun choix à faire après tout_

_**But everything's like gold teeth, great trunk safed in the Gringott's**_

_Mais tout est comme des dents d'ors, un bon coffre gardé à Gringott's_

_**Blood flows, spells gowns, trashin' the Great Hall,**_

_Le sang coule, les sorts fusent, écrasant la Grande Salle_

_**We don't care, we're driving black Nimbus in our dreams.**_

_On s'en fout, on conduit des Nimbus noir dans nos rêves._

_**But everybody's like Yaxley, Malefoy, diamonds on our gold wand.**_

_Mais tout le monde veut être comme Yaxley ou Malefoy, des diamants dans nos baguettes en or._

_**Jet brooms, manors, horses on a gold leash.**_

_Des balais jets, manoirs et chevaux tenus par les laisses en or._

_**I don't care, I'm not caught up in your love affair.**_

_Je m'en fout, je ne me mêle pas de tes affaires de coeur._

_**And you'll never be Pure Blood ( Pure Blood ).**_

_Et tu ne sera jamais une sang-pure._

_**It doesn't run in your blood,**_

_Ça ne coule pas dans ton sang,_

_**That kind of luxe just ain't for you.**_

_Ce type de luxe n'est juste pas pour toi._

_**I crave a different kind of buzz.**_

_Je suis dans un business différent._

_**Let me be your ruler (ruler),**_

_Laisse-moi être ton souverain,_

_**You can call me King's Snakes**_

_Tu peux m'apeller le Roi des Serpents_

_**And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.**_

_Et Baby, je régnerais, je régnerais, je régnerais, je régnerais._

_**Let me be your fantasy.**_

_Laisse-moi être ton fantasme._

_**My friends and I—we've cracked your place.**_

_Mes amis et moi-nous avons trouvés votre endroit._

_**We count our gallions on the train to the party.**_

_On compte nos gallions sur le train jusqu'à la fête._

_**And everyone who knows us knows that we're fine with this,**_

_Et le monde qui nous connaît sait qu'on est ok avec ça,_

_**We didn't come from money.**_

_On est pas venu pour l'argent._

_**But everything's like gold teeth, great trunk safed in the Gringott's**_

_Mais tout est comme des dents d'ors, un bon coffre gardé à Gringott's_

_**Blood flows, spells gowns, trashin' the Great Hall,**_

_Le sang coule, les sorts fusent, écrasant la Grande Salle_

_**We don't care, we're driving black Nimbus in our dreams.**_

_On s'en fout, on conduit des Nimbus noir dans nos rêves._

_**But everybody's like Yaxley, Malefoy, diamonds on our gold wand.**_

_Mais tout le monde veut être comme Yaxley ou Malefoy, des diamants dans nos baguettes en or._

_**Jet brooms, manors, horses on a gold leash.**_

_Des balais jets, manoirs et chevaux tenus par les laisses en or._

_**I don't care, I'm not caught up in your love affair.**_

_Je m'en fout, je ne me mêle pas de tes affaires de coeur._

_**And you'll never be Pure Blood ( Pure Blood ).**_

_Et tu ne sera jamais une sang-pure._

_**It doesn't run in your blood,**_

_Ça ne coule pas dans ton sang,_

_**That kind of luxe just ain't for you.**_

_Ce type de luxe n'est juste pas pour toi._

_**I crave a different kind of buzz.**_

_Je suis dans un business différent._

_**Let me be your ruler (ruler),**_

_Laisse-moi être ton souverain,_

_**You can call me King's Snakes**_

_Tu peux m'apeller le Roi des Serpents_

_**And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.**_

_Et Baby, je régnerais, je régnerais, je régnerais, je régnerais._

_**Let me be your fantasy.**_

_Laisse-moi être ton fantasme._

_**Ooh ooh oh**_

_**I'm richer than you ever dreamed,**_

_Je suis plus riche que tu l'as rêvé,_

_**And I'm in love with Griffin's queen.**_

_Et je suis amoureux de la reine des Griffons._

_**Ooh ooh oh**_

_**Life is great without a care**_

_La vie est bien quand on s'en fout_

_**I'm not caught up in your love affair.**_

_Je ne m'occupe pas de te affaires de coeur._

_**And you'll never be Pure Blood ( Pure Blood ).**_

_Et tu ne sera jamais une sang-pure._

_**It doesn't run in your blood,**_

_Ça ne coule pas dans ton sang,_

_**That kind of luxe just ain't for you.**_

_Ce type de luxe n'est juste pas pour toi._

_**I crave a different kind of buzz.**_

_Je suis dans un business différent._

_**Let me be your ruler (ruler),**_

_Laisse-moi être ton souverain,_

_**You can call me King's Snakes**_

_Tu peux m'apeller le Roi des Serpents_

_**And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.**_

_Et Baby, je régnerais, je régnerais, je régnerais, je régnerais._

_**Let me be your fantasy.**_

_Laisse-moi être ton fantasme._

* * *

**Tadaaam, J'espère que ça vous a plus et je vous dis à bientooot !**

**Tadaaam, I hope you liked it and I tell you see you sooooon ! :D **


End file.
